ONKEY JEALOUS(?) chap 1
by putrijkm
Summary: tentang onkey yang saling cemburu. kekekekeke


JEALOUS(?) part 1

Author : putrijkm

Main cast : Onkey

Support cast : Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin SHINee

Rated : T

Annyeongggggg ^^.

ini ff pertamaku. silahkan di bacaaa...

sebenarnya fanfic ini udah pernah aku upload di blog pribadi sejak tahun lalu.

Dan baru bisa melanjutkan cerita lanjutannya sekarang.

Oh iya, bagi yang udah pernah baca jangan heran dengan authornya soalnya di blog aku pake nama riputt sedangkan disini aku pake putri. Jadi sama saja. Kekekeke.

Ff ini asli buatan sendiri meskipun ceritanya banyak seperti ini.

Okelahh langsung sajaaaa yaaaa...

Cekiiidotttttttttt

pppppp

"Lee Taemin imnida". Ucap seorang namja cantik memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja cantik lainnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah ne. Key. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu". Jawab namja yang bernama Key sambil menerima uluran tangan namja yang bernama Taemin tadi.

"Nah Key, Taemin ini namjachinguku sekarang". Sela seorang namja sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Taemin yang membuat Key tersadar dari lamunannya.

"MWOOO?". Pekik Key saat namja itu mengatakan jika Taemin adalah kekasihnya. Yahh karena namja itu merupakan mantan kekasih dari Key makanya Key terkejut dengan ucapan namja itu. "Secepat itukah?". Lanjutnya. Pasalnya mereka baru saja putus 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Waeyo?". Tanya namja itu.

"Anio. Hanya saja secepat itukah kau sudah memiliki namjachingu lagi Lee Jinki?". Jelas Key sambil terus memperhatikan Taemin dan juga Jinki secara bergantian. Terlihat Key saat ini sedang kesal karena kehadiran mantan namjachingunya beserta kekasihnya itu.

Jinkipun tertawa setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Key. Menurutnya Key cemburu terhadap Taemin. Terlihat dengan jelas dari ekpresi yang Key tunjukkan. Apa lagi Taemin tidak kalah mempesonanya dari Key yang memiliki gelar sebagai DIVA di kampus mereka.

"Wae?". Tanya Key yang bingung dengan Jinki.

"Ani. apa kau jealous eoh karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?". Tanya Jinki dengan bangga.

"Jealous? It's not true Mr. Lee. Haha. Aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja aku tidak sepertimu yang TERLALU mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum". Ucap Key tidak mau kalah.

"Jinjja?". Tanya Jinki penasaran.

"Ne. Nanti akan aku kenalkan kepadamu". Jawab Key. "Aku harus pergi". Lanjutnya melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Tapi belum jauh Key melangkah, ia lalu berbalik. "Chukkae". Setelah itu Key meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal. Sedangkan Jinki hanya menatap Key yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Hyung kajja kita pergi". Ucap Taemin yang menyadarkan Jinki.

"Ah ne". jawab Jinki sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Taemin.

ppppp

"Dasar namja ayam. Secepat itu kau mendapatkan penggantiku sedangkan aku sampai sekarang masih terus berusaha untuk melupakanmu". Ucapnya. "Dan Arrgggghhhh. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ituuu". Setelah meninggalkan Jinki dan Taemin, Key berada di taman kampusnya dan terus menerus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yahh Key, waeyo? Apa kau ada masalah?". Tanya seorang namja yang menghampiri Key saat melihat Key sedang uring-uringan di taman.

"Eoh Jonghyun hyung. Jinki. Hiks". Jawab Key sambil terisak.

"Jinki? Wae? Ceritalah Key". Ucap Jonghyun.

"Ne. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya hyung. Kaukan tahu kalau aku masih menyayanginya". Jelas Key.

"Ahhh. Jika kau masih menyayanginya kenapa kau mau melepaskannya?".

"Itu karena dia tidak pernah mengerti aku hyung. Kaukan tahu dia lebih memilih bersama tumpukan bukunya itu dari pada bersamaku. Aku cukup bersabar dengan sikapnya itu hyung tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah melihatku jika sedang berkutat dengan bukunya itu. Aku juga manusia biasa dan aku juga ingin seperti pasangan lain hyung". Jelas Key panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya dari awal kau sudah tahu apa resikonya. Kau juga tahukan kalau dia itu lebih mendahulukan semua bukunya itu dari pada hal lain. Dan sekarang apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini lagi heum?". Tanya Jonghyun yang melihat Key seperti 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Dia sudah memiliki namjachingu yang baru hyung".

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Tadi dia memperkenalkannya padaku saat kami bertemu. Secepat itukah dia melupakanku hyung?. Padahal baru 2 minggu kami pisah bahkan marga merekapun sama. Lalu apa artinya aku yang selama ini disisinya? Hiks hiks". Tanpa bisa Key tahan tangisnyapun pecah dan menghasilkan aliran sungai dikedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah Key, kau relakan saja Jinki bersama namjachingunya itu". Ucap Jonghyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Key.

"Shireo". Ucap Key sambil menghapus dengan kasar air matanya itu.

"Mwo? Kau mau apa?". Tanya Jonghyun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Key.

"Aku akan membalasnya. Aku akan membuat Jinki merasakan sakit ini hyung dan jebal kau bantu aku". Pinta Key.

"Shireo". Tolak Jonghyun

"Jebal hyung". Key terus membujuk Jonghyun agar membantunya.

"Aku tidak mau Key. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka karena ulahmu sendiri Key". Bentak Jonghyun.

"Tapi hyung".

"Sudahlah. Aku harus pergi. Dan kau harus memikirkan ini lagi Key". Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Key yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti sakit ini hyung. Hiks". Ucapnya sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit

ppppp

Semenjak hari itu Key terus mencari cara untuk membalas Jinki namun hingga kini ia belum mendapatkan caranya. Kini Key berjalan ke kantin untuk menyusul Jonghyun yang telah lebih dulu berada disana.

Setibanya di kantin Key mencari keberadaan Jonghyun. Keypun menghampiri Jonghyun saat matanya sudah menemukan Jonghyun.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Hyung ayo kita shopping". Ajaknya antusias pada Jonghyun.

"Shireo. Yang ada malah kau yang shopping. Bukan KITA". Tolak Jonghyun dan menekankan kata KITA pada ucapannya. Kemudian Jonghyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku janji tid . . .". belum sempat Key melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jonghyun sudah memotong terlebih dahulu dengan berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Jinki-ahhh. Disini". Panggilnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang masih kosong di meja mereka.

"Hyung kenapa memanggilnya ke sini?". Key yang mendengar Jonghyun memanggil Jinki segera melayangkan protes tanpa berbalik melihat Jinki yang bisa ditebak sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dan melihat Key.

"Tidak ada tempat yang kosong selain disini Key. Kau jangan protes". Tegas Jonghyun. Key hanya bisa mendengus sebal ke arah Jonghyun.

"Selalu saja aku tidak kebagian tempat". Keluh Jinki sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Key.

"Sudahlah makan saja disini". Jawab Jonghyun santai.

"Ck". Key melihat sekilas Jinki. "Hyung ayolah kita pergi ne?". Key kembali membujuk Jonghyun. Bahkan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Shireo Key-ahh. Kau selalu saja berjanji seperti itu tapi apa? Kau selalu saja asik sendiri dan mengacuhkanku". Bela Jonghyun. Jinki yang heran dengan percakapan mereka hanya asik memakan makanannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ayolah hyung. Kali ini aku benar-benar janji". Ucapnya lagi sambil terus membujuk Jonghyun.

"SHIREOOO". Jawab Jonghyun lantang sambil menatap tajam Key. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja dengan Jinki. Jinki temani Key untuk shopping". Lanjut Jonghyun yang berhasil membuat Jinki tersedak.

"YAAA kau Jongg. Kenapa seenaknya menyuruhku eoh?" Jinki kini menatap Jonghyun.

"KYAAAAA DINO JELEK. Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku shopping BUKAN namja lain". Pekik Key. Kini Key semakin kesal kepada Jonghyun.

"YAAA KEY kau tidak usah teriak seperti itu". Jawab Jonghyun. "Mumpung Jinki ada disini makanya aku menyuruhmu pergi dengannya Karena kau tahukan aku TIDAK AKAN MENEMANIMU". Balas Jonghyun.

"Shireo. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku AKU BISA PERGI SENDIRI. Kau menyebalkan DINO JELEK". Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Keypun beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa melihat wajah Jonghyun ataupun Jinki.

"AHHH. Kenapa kalian membuatku gila seperti ini". Keluh Jonghyun pada Jinki.

"Yaaa KIM JONGHYUN, aku tak pernah membuatmu seperti itu". Jinkipun kesal dengan ucapan Jonghyun.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Tuan Lee? Semenjak kalian berpisah Key semakin uring-uringan. Dan dia tidak seperti dulu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?". Jonghyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Jinki hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Ahhh. Asal kau tahu. Dia tidak suka saat mengetahui kau sudah memiliki namjachingu yang baru. Bahkan dia ingin balas dendam padamu". Ujar Jonghyun panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Balas dendam?". Tanya Jinki penasaran.

"Ne. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya". Jawab Jonghyun ketika melihat wajah dingin Jinki. Mendengar itu Jinkipun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Ini tidak akan lama lagi". Jawab Jinki sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudnya?". Tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Jinki malah terus memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Jonghyun kemudian meninggalkan Jonghyun. Jonghyun tambah bingung melihat tingkah dari pasangan jinkibum tersebut.

ppppp

"Dasar dino jelek. Sudah tahu aku ingin balas dendam pada namja ayam itu tapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk pergi dengannya. NO WAY". Sepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan kantin Key terus saja mengoceh. Sampai seseorang menegurnya.

"Permisi". Ucap seorang kepada Key sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ne". Jawab Key tapi saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya, Key malah semakin kesal dengan sang mantan namjachingu. Namja itu adalah Taemin.

"Ahhh annyeong Key hyung. Aku ingin bertanya". Ucap Taemin sopan pada Key.

"Mwo?". Balas Key dingin.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana Jinki hyung? Aku . . ." Key memotong pembicaraan Taemin saat namja itu akan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Namja ayam itu di kantin". Jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Key. Kemudian Key meninggalkan Taemin yang masih bingung dengannya.

ppppp

"Ahjussi aku pesan 1 cup jumbo ice cream strawberry dengan topping coklat". Pesan Key yang kini tengah berada di kedai ice cream tak jauh dari sebuah taman.

"Ne. Chakamman aggasi". Jawab ahjussi penjual ice cream lalu ia membuatkan pesanan Key. "Ige". Ucapnya setelah pesanan Key sudah jadi.

"Hoahhh besar sekali". Ujar Key yang berbinar melihat ice cream kesukaannya itu. "Gumawo ahjussi". Lanjutnya sambil membayar ice cream itu dan meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

"Ahh setidaknya dengan ice cream ini bisa mengurangi kekesalanku kepada dino jelek itu". Ucap Key sambil menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Saking asiknya Key dengan ice creamnya hingga ia tidak sadar bila sedang diikuti seseorang. Orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Key yang menurutnya sangat manis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Begitulah tingkah Key dimatanya. Hingga senyum itu perlahan memudar dari wajah orang tersebut.

Sementara itu Key terus berjalan mengelilingi taman tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Hingga ia ditabrak seorang namja.

"Eohhh ice creamku". Ujarnya ketika ice creamnya terjatuh. "Lihatlah ice creamku terjatuh". Lanjut Key yang akan memarahi orang yang menabraknya namun . . .

"Kibumie". Panggil namja itu.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?". Tanya Key memastikan.

"Ne ini aku Kibumie. Baru 1 minggu aku kembali ke Seoul. Heii aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi panggil aku hyung". Ucap sang namja pura-pura kesal.

"Bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipo". Jawab Key langsung memeluk namja itu. "Shireo. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung". Ucap Key ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. "Kau tidak merindukanku?". Tanya Key.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Kibumie. Aku juga merindukanmu". Jawabnya kemudian memeluk Key lagi.

Yappp. Adegan itulah yang dilihat oleh orang yang mengikuti Key tadi. Iapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Key berserta namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

ppppp

"Hyung, gwenchana?". Tanya Taemin yang dari tadi melihat Jinki hanya melamun.

"Ne gwenchana Minnie-ahh". Ucap Jinki.

"Jinjja? Tadi kau membuatku khawatir hyung"

"Gwencahana Minnie-ah. Mianhae membuatmu khawatir. Eoh kau mau kemana rapi seperti itu?". Tanya Jinki yang melihat Taemin sudah berpakaian rapi.

"hehehe aku mau kencan hyung dengan namjachinguku". Jawab Taemin malu-malu.

"Mwo? Kau sudah memiliki namjachingu? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?". Rentetan pertanyaanpun keluar dari mulut Jinki saat mengetahui dongsaengnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aiiis. Hyung pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Ne aku sudah memiliki namjachingu. Bukan aku tidak mau mengenalkannya padamu tapi belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Lagian hyung selalu sibuk dengan buku-buku itu. Pantas saja Key hyung memutuskanmu". Jawaban Taemin telak membuat Jinki kembali membisu.

"Hahhh. Kau itu hyung. Sangat jelas kalau Key hyung masih menyayangimu tapi kenapa kau pura-pura menjadikanku namjachingumu eoh?. Untung saja namjachinguku dapat mengerti". Ocehnya lagi.

"YAAAA. Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini eoh? Kau sudah seperti Key saja". Kesal Jinki mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Aigooo hyung~~. Kenapa Key hyung bisa menyukaimu? Aku bingung".

"Itu karena hyungmu ini namja yang tampan". Ucap Jinki percaya diri.

"Eohh. Alasan macam apa itu hyung? -a". Taemin semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah hyungnya ini.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau harus terus membantuku. Arraseo". Pinta Jinki.

"Ne hyung. Omo aku terlambat. Hyung aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong". Pamit Taemin pada Jinki setelah melihat jam ditangannya. Jinki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

ppppp

"Annyeong hyungie". Sapa Taemin lembut kepada seorang namja. "Mian hyungie aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?". Tanyanya pada seorang namja.

"Eoh annyeong baby. Ani. Selama apapun kau datang aku akan tetap menunggu di taman ini sampai kau datang baby". Jawab namja itu yang membuat Taemin tersipu.

"Aiis hyungie jangan menggodaku eoh". Kesalnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat namja itu gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Ahahaha. Kau tambah manis jika seperti itu baby". Jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Taemin. "Kajja kita pergi". Ajaknya.

Merekapun menuju ke sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari taman itu. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka memasuki kafe tersebut. Merekapun memilih tempat dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap taman tadi dan segera memesan makanan yang akan menemani obralan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan hyungmu itu baby?". Tanya sang namja kepada Taemin.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan mantan namjachingunya itu hyung. Dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja bahkan aku kalah cantik darinya". Adu Taemin sambil mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Key.

"Bagiku kau yang paling cantik Baby".

"Hyungie sudah kukatakan kau jangan menggodaku". Rajuk Taemin.

"Hehehehe. Tapi aku suka melihatmu seperti ini". Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau dan hyungmu itu lakukan?. Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Entahlah hyungie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang hyungku itu pikirkan. Aku percaya jika mantannya itu masih menyayanginya. Itu terlihat dari tatapannya saat dia tahu kalau aku namjachingu hyungku yang baru". Jelas Taemin.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau harus pura-pura jadi namjachingu dari hyungmu itu eoh?". Tanya namja itu lagi tapi terdengar dia sedang kesal.

"Molla hyungie. Tapi aku janji ini tidak akan lama". Ucap Taemin.

"Yaksok baby?".

"Ne hyungie".

ppppp

"Aku akan ke sana". Jawab Key lalu mematikan sambungan telpon.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Key. Yahh kini Key sudah mendapatkan cara untuk membalas Jinki. Dengan langkah pasti Key berjalan ke taman untuk menemui Jonghyun yang bersama Jinki tentunya.

"Annyeong Jongg hyung". Sapa Key kemudian duduk dihadapan Jonghyun. Tak lupa senyum yang terus ia perlihatkan.

"Ada apa denganmu Key?. Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum seperti itu". Tanya Jonghyun heran. Sedangkan Jinki melanjutkan membacanya yang sempat tertunda ketika Key datang.

"Tidak bolehkah aku tersenyum seperti ini hyung?". Ucap Key kesal.

"Ani. bukan begitu maksudku. Terserah kau sajalah". Jawab Jonghyun kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Hehehe. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu hyung. Tapi". Sejenak Key melirik Jinki. Kemudian kembali menatap Jonghyun lagi. "Aku mau meng. . .". Key mendesah ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkannya.

"Jinki hyung". Yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Taemin yang menginterupsi kalimat Key.

"Ne baby". Jawab Jinki tersenyum sambil meletakkan bukunya.

"Nugu Jinki-ahh?". Tanya Jonghyun saat Taemin datang dan duduk disebelah Key.

"Dia Taemin. Taemin ini Jonghyun nae chingu". Jinkipun mengenalkan Taemin pada Jonghyun. "Dan Jongg, Taemin ini . . .". Ucapnya belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya kemudian Jinki melihat sekilas kearah Key yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. "hufftt. Taemin nae namjachingu". Lanjutnya.

"Ternyata kau sangat cantik Taemin-ah. Pantas saja waktu itu Ke. . . Awww". Pekik Jonghyun ketika Key menginjak kakinya. Jonghyun menatap horror Key. Namun yang ditatap kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya. Ternyata Key juga memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka meski tidak bicara.

"Gwenchana hyung?". Tanya Taemin yang melihat Jonghyun kesakitan.

"Ah gwenchana Tae". Jawab Jonghyun terkekeh.

"Eumm. Oh ya hyung". Ucapnya lalu beralih menatap Jinki. "Ayo kita jalan. Aku bosan". Pinta Taemin. "Jonghyun hyung dan Key hyung juga boleh ikut". Ajaknya.

"Aku ikut". Ujar Jonghyun cepat.

"Baiklah. Kajja". Ucap Jinki kemudian beranjak yang diikuti oleh Taemin dan Jonghyun. Namun . .

"Kau tidak pergi Key-ah". Tanya Jonghyun heran karena Key tetap saja duduk.

"Anio. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau pergilah". Ucap Key santai tanpa melihat reaksi dari Jinki yang tidak suka mendengar alasannya.

"Kajja Jongg. Tinggalkan saja jika tidak ingin ikut". Ucap Jinki meninggalkan Jonghyun sambil menggandeng tangan Taemin. Jonghyunpun mengikuti langkah Jinki dan Taemin.

"Kau cemburu hyung mendengar Key hyung mau bertemu seseorang?". Bisik Taemin.

"An anio". Tepis Jinki.

"huahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali hyung". Tawa Taemin yang melihat tingkah Jinki seperti ini.

"Diamlah Tae". Jinki masih mendengar tawa Taemin meski Taemin berusaha menahan tawanya.

ppppp

"Kibumie, kajja kita pergi". Ucap seorang namja menghampiri Key.

"Kau sudah datang. Baiklah. Kajja". Jawab Key sambil terus tersenyum. "Ahh iya. Kau mau membantukukan?". Tanya Key meminta jawaban sang namja.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu jika kau bukan sepupuku. Kau tahu rencanamu itu sangat kekanak-kanakan". Keluh sang namja.

"Aku tahu kau akan membantuku. Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau minta sebagai balasan karena kau mau membantuku. Otte?". Tawar Key.

"Deal". Ucapnya. "Ahh mumpung kita akan shopping, aku minta kau juga temani aku untuk beli sesuatu".

"Eumm baiklah sepupuku".

Merekapun menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

ppppp

Tanpa terasa 4 jam sudah Key dan sepupunya itu berkeliling untuk belanja. Berkantong-kantong belanjaanpun berada ditangan mereka. Dan kini mereka berada didalam toko perhiasan. Yahh Key akan memilihkan liontin untuk namjachingu dari sepupunya itu. Saat asik memilih mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jonghyun yang menghampiri mereka.

"Key-ahh kau juga ke sini. Tadi aku melihatmu saat melewati toko ini. Pantas saja kau tidak ikut dengan kami ternyata kau pergi dengan seseorang. Nuguseo?". Ucap Jonghyun panjang lebar.

"Ahh hyung, ini yang tadi aku ingin cerita padamu. Kenalkan hyung". Jawab Key mengenalkan mereka.

"Choi Minho imnida. Bangapseumnida". Ucap sepupu Key dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne. Naneun Kim Jonghyun. Panggil saja Jonghyun. Aku temannya Key". Jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Minho.

"Kemana mereka hyung?". Tanya Key yang tidak melihat Taemin dan Jinki.

"Ahh mereka sedang direstoran. Tadi aku habis membeli sesuatu". Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan belanjaannya.

"Ahhh. Boleh kami gabung hyung?". Tanya Key.

"Boleh saja. Kajja".

"Chakamman hyung". Cegat Key saat Jonghyun akan pergi. "Kami membayar dulu hyung". Jelas Key melihat wajah bingung Jonghyun.

Setelah membayar merekapun menuju ke restoran yang dimaksud oleh Jonghyun. Kebetulan Key bertemu Jonghyun dan kini saatnya menjalankan rencananya. Rencana yang sudah dinantinya.

"Minho-ahh beraktinglah yang meyakinkan. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Jinki". Bisik Key pelan saat mereka tiba di restoran.

"Ne. Percayalah padaku Kibumie". Ucap Minho bangga. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu kibumie". Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Toiletnya ada disebelah situ". Ucap Key sambil menunjukkan arah toilet. "Jangan lama-lama ne". Lanjutnya kemudian jalan ketempat Jonghyun, Jinki dan Taemin berada.

"Annyeong". Sapa ramah Key.

"Ahh annyeong Key hyung. Silahkan duduk. Hoahh belanjaanmu banyak sekali hyung. apa kau suka shopping?". Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Taemin yang melihat banyaknya belanjaan Key.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali baby". Sela Jinki.

"Tak apa". Jawab Key. "Ne. aku suka sekali shopping. Dan kalau sudah shopping kadang sampai lupa waktu". Lanjutnya sambil terus memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Wahhh lain kali boleh aku ikut shopping denganmu hyung?". Tanya Taemin lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau".

"Gumawo hyung".

"Kau ketemu dia dimana Jongg". Tanya Jinki tanpa memperhatikan obrolan Taemin dan Key.

"Tadi aku bertemu mereka di toko perhiasan". Jelas Jonghyun.

"Mereka?". Tanya Jinki heran karena ia melihat Key seorang diri. Sebelum Jonghyun menjawab, lebih dulu sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kibumie". Ucap sang namja yang tak lain adalah Minho. _"It's time". _Batin Key ketika mendengar Minho memanggilnya. Kini mereka semua menatap Minho yang berdiri disisi Key.

"Eoh kau sudah datang hyung". Ucap Key yang tak hentinya memperlihatkan senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh siapapun. "Sini aku perkenalkan". Lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Minho.

"_Namja inikan yang waktu itu bersama Key"._ Batin Jinki saat melihat Minho. Yahhh orang yang mengikuti Key saat itu adalah Jinki. Jinki selalu mengamati Key dari jauh meski Key tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Semuanya, kenalkan ini Choi Minho, namjachinguku". Jelas Key puas melihat reaksi terkejut Jinki.

"MWOOOOOO?".

pppppp

T B C

Gimana ? tolong RCL ne...

aku menunggu komentar kaliiiannn. Gumawooo ^^


End file.
